


Steadfast Determination

by JDKoopa



Series: Scribble scrabble on the "typewriter" I drabble [9]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Broken Families, Emotional Hurt, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDKoopa/pseuds/JDKoopa
Summary: Felix learns that his brother won't be coming home as promised.
Series: Scribble scrabble on the "typewriter" I drabble [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606549
Kudos: 5





	Steadfast Determination

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Fire Emblem discord challenge - write 200-600 words on a character making a resolution.

“Felix, you should be proud of your brother. Because of his sacrifice, the prince was able to escape such a tragedy. He died like a true knight.”

Felix heard his father speaking. The words were muffled, but he knew what his father would be saying. Glenn was a hero. 

“Why… He… He promised he would come back. I can’t beat him now. Where is he?” Felix staggered forward on unsteady legs. He watched the door for Glenn to come in and say “Surprise Fe, sorry for the joke but I’m back after all! Stop crying or I won’t spar with you anymore.”

“Felix…” His father’s face was so calm. But why? How could anyone be so calm when they just found out that their son had died. They didn’t even have a body, just some stupid sword.

“You let this happen.” Felix glared at his father for a second, letting the words sink in. “Knights are supposed to protect people and be there when they’re needed! Well Glenn? Where are you now? I need my brother, yet you haven’t come back. You’ve failed as a knight.”

He tried to run but his father blocked his escape. He grabbed Felix by the shoulders and kneeled down to look into the boy’s eyes. “Felix I know it may be hard for you to see, but an honorable death is nothing to be ashamed of. Because of your brother the pr-” 

Rodrigue stopped short, letting go of Felix’s shoulders in surprise. Felix ran out the door, hardly registering the fact that he had just punched his father in the face. He doesn’t understand. Felix thought as he ran, tears welling in his eyes. No one understands.

As Felix reached his room, he pulled out the spur Glenn had given him before his departure. You wanted me to become a knight? To train and fight with you? Felix threw the spur across the room. 

“Give me back my brother!” Felix was vaguely aware of servants hesitating outside his quarters before moving on briskly. He didn’t care who heard him. Glenn was dead. His brother. His hero. The man he wanted to become. “Dammit! I want my brother back!

Felix wailed and sobbed until his throat was sore and his tears stopped running. He didn’t sleep that night. Instead, he went out under the stars to the last place Glenn had bested him.

“I swear. Upon every defeat I ever suffered at your hands. Upon this spur that you left me, a final memento. Upon the prince that you died to protect.” Felix felt rage boiling up inside him. He had come out to promise Glenn his legacy would not be forgotten. To say I’ll protect him for you. Instead, anger and passion surged inside Felix’s chest. 

I will not follow in your footsteps any longer. I’ll never become a knight. I won’t let them throw away my life, or anyone else’s, the way they did to you. If the knights won’t protect the people, I will do it for them. I won’t be the crybaby I was when you left. I’ll make my own path.”

Felix knelt in that spot the rest of the night. When he realized the sun was rising, Felix stood, and turned to leave. He shed a single tear, not sure if it was for the brother he lost, the father he spurned, or the life that he was leaving behind. 

Then, as promised, Felix began to make his own path, one step at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> It may not come across as powerfully as I had hoped but I legit blinked back a couple tears while I was thinking about this one. There's so much emotion in this moment, and I think it's such a huge thing for Felix to experience. Someday soon I'll write a happy Felix instead of making him suffer.


End file.
